


First Deaths

by donotdisturbmyslumber



Series: Family of Blood and Ashes [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parental Wilbur Soot, can you tell im half asleep while tagging this cus i am, if you squint lol, that's not a proper tag and honestly i get it but how dare, thats a tag? beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotdisturbmyslumber/pseuds/donotdisturbmyslumber
Summary: Everything felt like a blur as they entered the room. Everything before was just as much of a haze.Wilbur kept the three children of L'Manberg as close to him as possible, looking at everything with an untrusting glare. Then there came the command, something that would forever haunt his soul."It was never meant to be." Were the only words he could hear before he ordered his family to run.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Family of Blood and Ashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205636
Kudos: 20





	First Deaths

Everything felt like a blur as they entered the room. Everything before was just as much of a haze.

Wilbur kept the three children of L'Manberg as close to him as possible, looking at everything with an untrusting glare. Then there came the command, something that would forever haunt his soul.

"It was never meant to be." Were the only words he could hear before he ordered his family to run.

He turned, but his tail was caught by something and he cursed at the one trait his father had passed on to him. Before he knew it, everything turned white as something was set through his heart.

\-----

When Wilbur woke up again, he was gasping for breath and abruptly sat up, hands moving to pat his chest.

"Tommy! Tommy you're alive!" Were the first words he heard and were quickly followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the ground.

There just next to him in the grass of L'Manberg were the two youngest soldiers holding each other close and crying. Wilbur's thoughts raced quickly. Was he dead? Was this all a dream or some cruel made up reality?

No, he had to think of those later. Right now he had only one task, or two if he wanted to be more accurate to his current situation.

“I saw you die! I saw you all die!” Tubbo was sobbing.

His thoughts were still racing as he rolled closer to the child, setting a hand onto his back. “Tubbo, what happened?”

Tubbo wiped at his eyes and looked up to his friend, he looked like he was about to latch himself onto Wilbur as well if it weren’t for the fact his grip on Tommy was so tight.

“E-Eret-”

“I know that part, I was there. What happened afterwards, when everyone was in the room?”

The satyr moved to sit on his legs, allowing Tommy to be freed for a brief second.

“Th-they came into the room, all of the enemies poured in. You-” He pointed to Tommy. “-got stabbed by Dream,” Tubbo looked over to Wilbur again. “Your tail was grabbed by Punz..then you also got stabbed, Fundy-..” They all blinked, the fox wasn’t with them in the grass, neither was the traitor.

Tubbo shook his head and went on after looking around for a moment. “Maybe he lived like I did?”

“You lived?”

“They let me go. I thought Sapnap was gonna kill me, he looked like he was gonna kill me, but then he just stopped…” His ear flicked as he looked at the ground. “Maybe he didn’t want to? What if-”

"They don’t care for us, Tubbo. We need to look for Fundy and get everything together." Wilbur stood up, his legs wobbling.

Tommy and Tubbo both nodded their heads and three set off in different directions, looking around the small area.

"Fundy? Are you hiding somewhere here?" He shouted, going around until he saw a rustle in a bush.

There, just below the leaves and berries, hid a small fox kit hiding away from everyone and shaking like a leaf. Fundy was looking at his paws but as soon as he noticed his father's shadows he leapt up only giving Wilbur a second to catch him.

"Sshhh, shhhhh, it's okay, I'm here, you're alive." He rubbed his son's back, who was still in fox form. "We're all alive and here safe."

The fox slowly shifted into his anthro form, still holding tight.

"I-I thought...I-I thought they wouldn't hurt us…"

Wilbur knew he couldn't say anything positive now, there was no easy way to lie to a child who just saw death. Even worse, there was no easy way to stay positive when a child watched their own parent die.

"I-I did what you said...I even tried to help you….I-I even-.." Fundy started sobbing harder and Wilbur felt his heart pang. In his arms was his fourteen year old son, a young teen who never even got a childhood, acting like a scared toddler. "I even cut your tail.."

Wilbur hadn't even noticed before Fundy said it and quickly turned to look at his tail. Sure enough, the thing was cut to a third of it's original length and left behind just a thin tail where a long one once was.

"It's-..It's fine, Fundy. A tail is a tail, there's nothing you need to worry about." Wilbur set down his son and set a hand on his back. "Now, there's something we need to do."

Wilbur turned around but not before Fundy grabbed onto his wrist.

"Dad, did we-"

"Yeah, I guess I'll need to explain that." He set his hand on Fundy's head. "But that's for another time. Right now we are under siege and need to fight to leave."

And then in an instant, Wilbur switched from the role of Fundy’s doting father to the general of a small country.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I put note at the end? Yeah, I just felt it fit better here at the end. This takes place in Family of Blood and Ashes, but the series has no set storyline as of right now, and I can't really see it having a strict storyline except for maybe a proper continuation for Our Last Night as a Family which I don't really plan on doing just yet because I don't know how to do that, oof.


End file.
